1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a UV curable type ink-jet ink composition and a recording method and a recording apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various types of a recording method of forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals have been used. Among the methods, in an ink jet type recording method, since the image is directly formed on the recording medium by ejecting ink on only necessary portions by using an inexpensive apparatus, the ink may be effectively used, and a running cost is low. In addition, since noise in the ink jet type recording method is small, the ink jet type recording method is a good recording method.
Recently, in order to form print with excellent water resistance, solvent resistance, abrasion resistance, and the like on the surface of the recording medium, in the ink jet type recording method, a UV curable type ink-jet ink composition which is cured through illumination of an ultraviolet rays has been used.
For example, JP-A-2009-96910 discloses a UV curable type ink-jet ink composition containing a polymerizable monomer made from one or more species selected from a group consisting of pentaerythritol tetraacrylate, dipentaerythritol hexa acrylate, or caprolactone modified (tris acryloxyethyl) isocyanurate, diethylene glycol mono vinylether acrylate, isobornyl acrylate, tetraethylene glycol diacrylate, N-vinylpyrrolidone, triethylene glycol divinylether, and ε-vinylcaprolactam, a predetermined coloring agent, and a photopolymerization initiator.
In addition, in the related art, various types of a recording method of forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals have been used. Among the methods, in an ink jet type recording method, since the image is directly formed on the recording medium by ejecting ink on only necessary portions by using an inexpensive apparatus, the ink may be effectively used, and running cost is low. In addition, since noise in the ink jet type recording method is small, the ink jet type recording method is a good recording method.
Recently, in the ink jet type recording method, a UV curable type ink composition which is cured through illumination of an ultraviolet rays has been used as an ink composition which may provide good water resistance, solvent resistance, and abrasion resistance.
For example, Japanese Patent Nos. 4204333 and 3461501 disclose an active energy beam curable type ink jet printing ink containing a polymerizable monomer such as (meth)acrylic acid 2-(vinyloxyethoxy) ethyl and a photopolymerization initiator such as α-amino alkyl phenone.
In addition, JP-A-2009-57548 discloses a light curable type ink composition containing a resin-type polymer, a polymerizable monomer such as (meth)acrylic acid 2-(vinyloxyethoxy) ethyl, and a photopolymerization initiator such as an acylphosphine oxide.
However, in the case where a cured film is manufactured by using the UV curable type ink-jet ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2009-96910, the following problems occur. First, with respect to a thin film, in the case of a radical polymerization reaction system, due to the influence of oxygen inhibition, the curability deteriorates. Therefore, an additional film is necessarily formed to be thick so that the oxygen inhibition does not occur at the time of printing, and thus, there is a problem in that a quality of a printed image deteriorates. On the other hand, particularly, with respect to black ink or yellow ink, in the case of a thick film, a pigment has a strong tendency to absorb a portion of an active radiation (particularly, UV region), and thus, although the active radiation is illuminated, the energy necessary for completely curing a coated film ejected on a recording medium may be insufficient. Therefore, in some cases, only a near surface portion of the coated film is cured but an inner portion of the coated film is incompletely cured, or a relatively curing time is necessarily taken. Before a non-cured ink composition existing in an inner portion of the coated film is cured, if the non-cured ink composition flows irregularly, wrinkling occurs on the surface of the film. Due to the wrinkling, there is a problem in that a film characteristic of a thick film portion deteriorates.